Brotown
Brotown was the alliance between Luke and Sharky in Big Brother 2 that controlled the game from the beginning all the way down to the final two. It is considered one of the strongest alliances in Big Brother ORG history. Formation Upon entering the house, houseguests Luke and Sharky formed an immediate bond. Both of them were approached by Shannon to join an alliance with Drake. Both agreed to it, and Shannon formed a five-way alliance with them, Drake and Lucas. Upon winning the first HoH, the alliance agreed for Shannon to nominate Aston and Nick, due to their closeness outside of the game. Aston and Nick were nominated, causing Aston to threaten Shannon. As a result, the alliance evicted Aston, despite Nick's claims that he wanted to quit. Backdooring Shannon told Drake to make a second alliance with Charley and Dallas to make them look like a power duo. With this, Luke and Sharky reported the news to Charley. The alliance agreed to nominate Charley and Dallas next, then backdoor Lucas, who was acting untrustworthy. With Drake winning HoH, the plan was put into fruition. When Jemarc won PoV, his connection to Shannon caused him to use it to save Charley. As a result, Lucas went up as the replacement. With that, his allies turned on him and Lucas was evicted. Picking Off the Outsiders Sharky successfully won HoH, allowing him to nominate the floaters Adam and Jemarc. When Jemarc saved himself with PoV, Nick went up as the replacement. Ultimately, Adam was evicted. With Drake winning next HoH, Isaac and Nick went up for eviction. However, Nick saved himself with PoV. To prevent Sharky from voting against his friend Isaac, Drake nominated Sharky as a pawn. Isaac was evicted, but Luke and Sharky were angered by Drake's poor strategy. They then began plotting to go against the alliance. The Fall of Shannon Nick won the next HoH and nominated Drake and Shannon for eviction. However, due to real life issues, Shannon was forced to quit the game. With that, Drake was left on his own and at the mercy of Luke and Sharky. Smooth Sailing Drake won HoH and nominated the inactives Joan and Panda, per the request of Luke and Sharky in order to backdoor Nick. With Drake winning PoV, the plan was successful and Joan was saved, and Nick was evicted. Dallas won HoH for the first time and nominated Drake with Luke as a pawn. Upon Drake saving himself with PoV, Jemarc went up as a replacement and was evicted. As payback for nominating a member, when Sharky won HoH, he nominated the duo of Charley and Dallas. Dallas saved himself with PoV, sending Panda up instead. Charley was then evicted, leaving Dallas alone and with his back against the wall. Betrayal of Drake Luke and Sharky hatched a plan to use Drake's challenge strength to get Dallas evicted, then to betray Drake at the final five and go to the final four with the two inactives, giving them a cakewalk to the final two. With Drake winning HoH and PoV, the plan was successful with Dallas and Panda being nominated. Dallas ultimately payed and was evicted. Sharky proceeded to win the next HoH and PoV, nominating Drake and Joan. Drake concluded that he no longer deserved to stay and asked to be evicted. His wish was granted, allowing Luke and Sharky to proceed to the final four. Mission Accomplished Luke won the following HoH and PoV challenges, nominating Joan and Panda. With Panda being seen as less of a threat, Joan was evicted. In the final three, Luke succeeded in winning the final HoH. To complete the mission, Luke evicted Panda. This left Luke and Sharky as the final two. In the finals, Sharky beat Luke in a 3-2 Jury vote. Prior to the season ending, the two agreed to name their alliance Brotown. In tribute to the infamous duo alliance from the real Big Brother 2 Chilltown.